Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's) and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they employ one or more electric machines in addition or in alternative to an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may be equipped with a battery that stores electrical power for powering the electric machines. In some vehicles, an electric machine may also be employed as a generator that is powered by the internal combustion engine in order to generate electrical power to charge the battery.
Electrified vehicles can typically travel limited distances before battery recharging is required. This may lead to operator range anxiety. Therefore, there remains a need for further contributions in this field of technology.